Himawari is Everyone's Favorite
is part 2 of episode 3 of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door. This episode is preceded by Rose is a Slump!. Synopsis Himawari loves to make people happy with her cheerful personality. Later, the Fairilus discover that a Fairilu named Hotaru might be moving someplace else... Plot Lip, Sumire, and Himawari arrive at class, but Bokkuri yells to them being late and throws Détoile Bijous at them. After class, Sumire brushes Himawari's hair with Lip, with Olive and Dante standing around them. Olive and Dante comments Himawari being late all the time even though she is an early riser. She replies that she often lose track of time by basking in the sun. While the girls pamper with each other, Hotaru looks at them in the distance. Talking to herself, Hotaru wishes to shine brightly like Himawari and begins to keep a close eye on her. In class, Dante announces he forgot to do his magic arts homework. Himawari also says she didn't did her homework too so she offers to study with him. Then Akiakane comes in, telling something happened to Fairilus named Suzu and Ran. So Himawari comes up to them and sees them tripped on the floor hurt. She makes them feel better by dancing to make their pain go away, making Suzu and Ran smile. Hotaru sees all of Himawari's helpful deeds and still wishes she could be like her. Fairilu Marje comes up to her, and Hotaru greets her. Marje checks her progress of her preparing of moving away. She replies it's going fine and announces she will be moving away tomorrow. Benitengu spies on the two and overhears the conversation, so he tells this to his classmates. Everyone becomes sad to hear that Hotaru is moving away. Rose notes about it, saying that there is Fairilu Doors that might lead them to a faraway land. Himawari says that everyone shouldn't feel sad for Hotaru. She suggests that they should have a party for her to cheer her up and everyone agrees. The gang comes up to Omatsu for assistance and she understands. So she casts a spell to bake cookies and sweets for the party. By sundown, the Fairilus surprise Hotaru in the party room as soon she comes up. Himawari comes up and wanted to tell her that she wants to give her a proper farewell party. She casts a spell and makes the cookies dance in the air. However, the cookies fly out of control and one of them hits the light switch, turning off the light in the room. Himawari collapses on the floor due to her fear of the dark and everyone begins to worry. Wanting to save Himawari, Hotaru gains confidence and casts a spell with her key, making firefly lights appear. This helps Himawari feel better and gets back up. She looks at Hotaru, and cries because she only wanted to make her happy. Hotaru comforts her, saying she tries her best to make other Fairilus smile. She also says that she is not moving "far away," but to a bigger room. Everyone becomes surprised to hear her revealation, and Himawari is glad she's staying with everyone. But Hotaru says she's just being gloomy, but Himawari cheers her up saying she's already brightening everyone up. The next day, Lip, Sumire, and Himawari arrive at class, but Bokkuri yells at them that they are late and throws Détoile Bijous at them. Himawari comments to herself she's happy to bask in the morning sun. Everyone laughs at Himawari's optimistim, including Hotaru, while Bokkuri is annoyed she doesn't take everything seriously. Characters Main *Himawari *Hotaru Secondary *Lip *Sumire *Rose *Olive *Dante *Omatsu *Benitengu Minor *Mr. Bokkuri *Fairilu Marje *Akiakane *Suzu and Ran *Miruru *Spider *Rafflé *Haetori Category:Anime Category:Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Category:List of Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Fairies' Door Episodes